Vaughn's Glad He Crashed the Wedding
by Windscar Backlashwave
Summary: Vaughn loves Chelsea but she is getting married. Will he tell her how he feels?


**I don't own Harvest moon, or the song glad I crashed the wedding.**

Today was the most dreaded day of my life. Today was the day Chelsea was going to get married to my best friend Denny. They both invited me, I couldn't take the pain so I said I had to go to work on Thursday morning so I could get to one of the islands on time. Truth was I wasn't going for work Thursday, I found a ferry that was going to the mainland and now I was packing up to leave. My aunt Mirabelle walked in.

"Vaughn? Why are you packing up so early? You don't usually pack till around 8:00." She said. I sighed.

" This is about Chelsea getting married isn't it?" I felt like bawling when she said that. I didn't say anything, worried that I would. She sat on the bed and patted the spot beside it. Reluctantly I sat down beside her. She put her hand on mine. They were rough from working with the animals but they were gentle.

"Mirabelle, you've always been like a mother to me, and I'd love to stay here with you and Julia…but…" I trailed off. I didn't want to hurt her.

"But what honey?" she asked

"I can't take the pain… I can't stay. I wanted to be with her, but I was just to slow to tell her how I felt." I said just above a whisper. I felt something running down my cheek.

"Go tell her then. If she is the only one then tell her. You aren't meant to be alone." She encouraged.

"I can't. She won't be happy with me. With Denny at least I know she will be, He's my best friend and I know him well enough to know that much. But Aunty, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything dear." She said.

"If she comes here crying her beautiful eyes out because of him, call me!" I said with so much seriousness it almost scared me. She nodded. I took a piece of paper from my night stand and wrote my cell number on it and handed it to her.

"I have to go. I don't want to miss the ferry." I said glumly and walked out of the shop, almost certain I want going to be back. I walked slowly to the beach, my bag on hand. Memories of me and Chelsea flashed through my mind, and before I knew it I was running.

_I'm so rushed of my feet, (oh-oh)_

_Looking for Gorden street,_

_So much I need to say,_

_I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day._

I ran onto the bridge into the forest.

_Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)_

_Her daddy disagrees,_

_He's always hated me,_

_Coz I never got a j-o-b…_

_Coz she's mine,_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding, _

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid, _

_And ran away an hid,_

_But it's the best thing I ever did,_

_Coz true love lasts forever,_

_And now were back together,_

_As if he never met her, _

_So looking back,_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding…_

_The neighbors spread the word (damn)_

_My mom cried when she heard,_

_I stole my girl away,_

_From everybody gathered there that day…_

_And just in time,_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding, _

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid, _

_And ran away an hid,_

_I said I'd do it and I did,_

_Coz true love lasts forever,_

_And now were back together,_

_As if he never met her, _

_So looking back,_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding…_

_So please stop being_

_Mad at me for taking her away,_

_Coz anyway she didn't want to stay,_

_So please believe me when I say…_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding, _

_It's better than regretting,_

_The ring she got was lame, _

_She couldn't take the pain,_

_She didn't want a silly second name,_

_Coz true love lasts forever,_

_And now were back together,_

_You might as well forget her, _

_And walk away,_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding…_

_It's better than regretting... ( it's better than regretting)_

_The ring she got was lame, _

_She couldn't take the pain,_

_She didn't want a silly second name, (no,no,no,no)_

_Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)_

_And now were back together,_

_You might as well forget her, _

_And walk away,_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding._

**So what d'ya think? I've been wanting to put something like this up for a while now and I finally did! Yay for me!**


End file.
